


Другая сторона Пеппер

by Umbridge



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Het, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тихом омуте...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другая сторона Пеппер

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: Фанфик был написан на конкурс «25 кадр» на Thor_community для команды Romance  
> Контрольная фраза: «Может, потому что ты мудак? — Да, хорошая версия, я как-то не подумал, мно-огое объясняет…»
> 
> Бета: Solli

В гостиной апартаментов «Пенинсила» — темно, и только город миллионами разноцветных точек расстилается под ногами Пеппер через панорамное окно. Она закалывает волосы, застегивает узкий пиджак. Как она и думала — в номере никого, как всегда. «Ты просто…», — думает Пеппер, глядя на Токио сверху вниз. Но мысль свою закончить не успевает. В сумочке на столе вибрирует телефон. Вибрация такая сильная, что лакированный клатч медленно ползет по стеклянной столешнице. Пеппер качает головой, в неоновом свете города подходит и достает аппарат. Сообщение от Тони. «Выйди на улицу. Немедленно. Не спорь». Пеппер выключает телефон. Ей кажется, что она парит над миром, так пусто и легко в животе. Подхватив сумочку, скользит в лодочки, сует руки в рукава пальто. 

Улица встречает ее шумом, светом, малиновым городским небом где-то между столбами небоскребов. Пеппер привыкла к вибрациям мегаполиса и ничему не удивляется. Ни голографическим рекламам, с которых миловидные девицы предлагают шипучку, телефоны и часы, ни к оживлению вокруг, несмотря на поздний час. Она оглядывается, крутится на месте, ежится — ветер щиплет за коленки. В узких туфлях холодно, озноб пробирается под прямую юбку, под резинки чулок. Пеппер натягивает длинные кожаные перчатки, перехватывает сумочку и направляется по улице направо, в сторону Раппонги. Она давно изучила расположение улиц, легко ориентируется в новом городе. 

Лица прохожих сливаются в одно, Пеппер пытается вглядываться, она бредет бездумно все дальше и дальше от отеля, колючий ветер выдергивает из прически пряди. Пеппер улыбается, словно и не ждет ничего. Задирает голову вверх и сталкивается глазами с рекламной девушкой, которая мгновенно предлагает ей купить губную помаду со скидкой в сети магазинов Такашимайя Пеппер мысленно отказывается. Голограмма улыбается и исчезает, сменяясь другой. 

Вдруг кто-то хватает Пеппер за локоть. Она резко оборачивается и видит Тони. 

— Привет, есть важный разговор, — он перехватывает ее за талию и, не давая сказать хоть слово, тянет за собой. Пеппер почти бежит, стараясь не запнуться. Они сворачивают в подворотню, краски ярко освещенного проспекта остаются за спиной, впереди — узкий тоннель, сетка из желтых лампочек по стенам. 

— Сюда, дорогая, не упади, — Тони распахивает перед ней неприметную дверь. Табличка на черной коже что-то сообщает иероглифами. Пеппер едва не цепляется каблуком за высокий порог, спускается по крутой лестнице рядом с Тони. Ей кажется, что еще немного — и голова закружится, тогда она точно рухнет вниз. Но они благополучно добираются до узкого коридора и мчатся куда-то в полумрак, в зеленый свет суперсовременных ламп. 

— Поворот, — шепчет Тони, и они вместе вваливаются в узкую дверь слева. Пеппер зажмуривается — яркий свет обрушивается на нее, по сравнению с коридором тут так светло. Хотя на самом деле это только видимость. Пеппер промаргивается, оглядывается — Тони привел ее в ресторан. Маленький японско-европейский ресторан в центе Токио. Тут нет татами и низких столиков, вместо них — мягкие угловые диваны, вазы с какими-то корягами, панцири черепах, но официанты — в традиционных японских нарядах. Пеппер усмехается недоверчиво. Очередная штучка от Тони. Она хочет высказать ему многое, но Тони снова тащит ее, теперь к одному из столов. На нем табличка «Зарезервировано». Тони щелкает по ней пальцем. Табличка падает лицом в столешницу. Пеппер давит улыбку. Садится на диван. Тони выбрал отличное место. Отсюда их почти не видно, разве что официантам, которые изредка ныряют в тот самый коридор, из которого они только что выбрались. Пеппер скидывает лодочки, подтягивает ноги на сидение — только сейчас она понимает, как быстро бежала и как устала. Тони садится рядом, жестом подает официанту знак — и через минуту на столе молодое вино, горшочки с рисом, лапша в пиалах. Минуту, пока их обслуживают, Пеппер молчит. Но, когда они остаются одни, быстро шепчет прямо Тони в лицо:

— Ты как всегда логичен и предсказуем…

— Прости, ну прости, — Тони гладит ладонью ее волосы. Пеппер недовольно поводит головой: 

— Десерта не дождешься.

— Почему?

Тони цепляет пальцами прядь, тянет на себя. Пеппер хочет отодвинуться, но приходится наклониться.

— Потому что ты…. я приличная девушка и плохие слова проговариваю про себя… сам продолжи.

— Потому что я мудак? — смеется Тони, дует ей в ухо. Другая его рука — уже на ее коленке. Пеппер хочется укусить его за нос, она фыркает, смущенно оглядывается — никто ничего не замечает. Ей и стыдно, и хорошо. Тони приподнимает подол узкой юбки, его пальцы гладят резинку ажурных чулок. Пеппер опускает глаза, не потому что боится смотреть на него, а потому что голова кружится. Тони мягко сжимает губами мочку ее уха, трогает языком раковину, потом носом ведет по щеке. Он не касается ее рта, словно нарочно, словно уверенный, что от поцелуя она уклонится. Пеппер жмурится. В животе так горячо, что хочется стонать. Лицо горит. Одна из резинок на чулках расстегивается — Тони распечатывает пластиковые замочки просто виртуозно. Теперь горячие пальцы ласкают кожу над резинкой, по контуру, по рисунку кружева. Пеппер сжимает губы, откидывается на спинку дивана. Теперь Тони смотрит прямо ей в лицо, и они снова молчат. Его взгляд скользит по подбородку к впадине между ключицами, в вырезу тонкой блузки. Пеппер облизывает губы — во рту пересохло, а между бедер — мокро и горячо. Сердце колотится сильно до боли. Пеппер мягко улыбается, не делает попыток обнять Тони, но и не отстраняется, только опускает ноги с дивана. Тони обнимает ее за плечи:

— Ты принесла мне чип?

— Нет, — усмехается Пеппер, глядя ему в глаза. Его пальцы скользят по мягкому краю белья, поглаживают через скользкий шелк, сначала там, где тонкой полоской — золотистые волоски под тканью, потом ниже. Пеппер вздергивает брови:

— Тони, ну хватит!

— Почему?

— Потому что ты… сам знаешь….

— Согласен, пусть, я буду подонком, распоследним, если хочешь. В конце концов, это отменная причина всему, что со мной происходит.

Пеппер смеется, но собственный смех доносится словно издали. Возбуждение пульсирует глубоко внутри, внизу живота — жарко, немного тянет. Пеппер закрывает глаза:

— Сделаю вид, что ничего не видела. 

Тони смеется. Его смех, сочный, звучный, заставляет Пеппер вздрогнуть, открыть глаза. Их по-прежнему никто не замечает. Они как будто невидимки. Пеппер сжимает бедра, а между бедер — его руку, вдоль позвоночника к копчику проходит дрожь. Тони не дает отстраниться, наконец касается губ губами, а пальцами отодвигает край белья. Пеппер немного стыдно за свое возбуждение, за то, что она сама себя выдает с головой. Тони не обманешь. Он поглаживает, надавливает между влажных налитых складок. 

— Тони, — Пеппер перехватывает его руку у локтя, но ноги сжимает, когда он делает что-то совсем приятное.

— Ты уж определись.

— Тони, пожалуйста, не здесь.

Она еще может остановиться, еще может сдержаться, отвлечься, подумать о чипах, компьютерах, проектах, богах и других мирах. И потому повторяет:

— Не здесь.

— Хорошо, твое слово — закон, — Тони смотрит на нее, и Пеппер так хочется видеть в его взгляде нежность, глубину и тепло. Он поднимается с дивана, тянет ее за руку. 

— Но я же могу варьировать в рамках заданной программы…

Пеппер фыркает, одергивает юбку, встает следом за ним. Наверное, дело в долгой разлуке, или в долгом воздержании — ей хочется побыть немножко сумасшедшей. И не то чтобы она, Пеппер, за маской серьезности дикая кошечка. Ну, если только самую малость и только с ним. Или когда мечтает о нем, наедине с собой. Но она идет за Тони, кое как затолкав ступни в узкие туфли, даже сумочку прихватывает со стола. Идет обратно в темный коридор, но в другую сторону от выхода, к туалетам. Пеппер уже собирается отказаться, но Тони мягко прижимает ее к себе, и они вдруг оказываются в странном помещении. Дверь, которую Пеппер раньше не заметила, захлопывается за ними. Тут ничего нет, только металлические стеллажи. На них — пусто. Тони не отпускает Пеппер, приподнимает ее, прижимает к стене между металлическими каркасами, сам опускается на колени между ее ног. Пеппер ахает. Здравый смысл подсказывает сейчас же вразумить непутевого Тони, напомнить, что их могут застукать и будет очень неприятный разговор. Но в Пеппер пробуждается темная половина. Та половина, которая любит Тони и находит в нем много соблазнительного. И Пеппер не сопротивляется, когда Тони стаскивает с нее шелковое белье, заставляет переступить, прячет влажную тряпочку в карман. Потом задирает узкую юбку и прижимается губами между бедер. Пеппер стонет, подается вперед, прямо на его рот. Тони ничего не боится и никогда не сомневается. Лижет, целует, трогает языком, пальцами, все быстрее, почти грубо. Пеппер не останавливает его. И сама не может остановиться. Впервые позволяет себе вцепиться ему в волосы, впервые разрешает совсем неприлично раздвинуть ноги и двигаться ему навстречу до изнеможения, до судорог в ягодицах. Лоб влажный, волосы липнут к покрытому испариной лицу. Пеппер не выдерживает, кричит, и тут Тони вдруг отстраняется. Она не верит, шарит руками, словно слепая, едва не задыхаясь. 

— Потерпи, — словно издалека просит Тони, подхватывает ее, и тут же снова прижимает. Пеппер вскрикивает, когда чувствует его в себе. Обхватывает за шею, спиной упираясь в холодную стену. Лакированные туфли соскальзывают со ступней, волосы лезут в рот, в глаза, но ей все равно. 

Она не против резкости, не против грубости, она боится одного — что сейчас все закончится. Но Тони продолжает, целует, кусает ее за ухом, ловит губы губами. Пеппер кричит, и Тони закрывает ей рот своим ртом. В этот момент напряжение наконец взрывается. Ничего не соображая, Пеппер бьется в его руках, утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Ей так хорошо, что хочется умереть или родиться заново. 

 

Тони не сразу выскальзывает из нее, а Пеппер уже приходит в себя, понимает, в какой они опасности.

— Дай мне салфетки… Почему ты не подумал про предохранение?

— Ну, я не против детей, — Тони подает ей бумажные платки. 

— Хорошо, что я обо всем позаботилась, — деловито отвечает она, убирая использованные бумажки в сумочку — не бросать же на пол. Потом протягивает руку:

— Трусики верни.

— А, точно! — Тони выуживает из кармана белье. — Подарила бы, жадина. Я бы одинокие ночи так коротал, когда ты мотаешься по миру.

— Исполняя твои поручения! — напоминает Пеппер, но тут же подается вперед, осторожно вытирает его губы пальцем. — Помада, — ласково улыбается она. Тони целует ее запястье. 

— Ладно, я понял. Я — мудак, поэтому никто ничего не должен знать, поэтому ты не хочешь за меня замуж и мы любим друг друга в подсобках по подсобкам рестаранов.

Пеппер бьет его в грудь клатчем, проходит вперед, к двери, скрытой за стеллажами. 

Она не отвечает. Скорее всего потому, что он прав. А еще потому что ждет — вот он возьмет и докажет ей, что она ошибается. Кажется, и Тони это понимает. 

— Вот увидишь, — говорит он, нагоняя ее уже в коридоре. — Я стану ангелом. Нет, лучше ангелов. 

— Едем домой, — Пеппер поворачивается к нему. В свете зеленых ламп его лицо — словно лицо ребенка. Невинное, лукавое. Он всегда готов к шалости, и даже, по мнению Пеппер, к глупости, но, несмотря ни на что, он умнейший мужчина в мире. Она прищуривается и снова стирает остатки помады с его лица. Тони терпеливо ждет, потом кивает: 

— Как скажешь.

Пеппер кладет руку ему на сгиб локтя. Вместе они выходят на холодную улицу, в ледяной ветер. Далеко, еще за черной границей проулка, веселый проспект.

Они идут молча, Пеппер прижимается к Тони. 

К ее удивлению у тротуара их уже ждет лимузин. Пеппер вздергивает брови. Водитель распахивает перед ними дверцу, расторопный и вежливый. В салоне тепло, пахнет одеколоном и коньяком. 

— Налей мне немножко, — просит Пеппер. — Но никому не рассказывай — для всех я не пью ничего крепче шампанского.

Тони хмыкает:

— О да, идеальная моя Пеппер. 

— Вот именно, — она делает глоток из пузатого бокала. Коньяк пахнет шоколадом. Затем кладет голову Тони на плечо, закрывает глаза. Уютное тепло окутывает, обволакивает, словно одеялом. Ноги немеют. Тони теребит ее, стаскивает туфли, потом укладывает снова, поудобнее, головой к себе на колени. Пеппер не сопротивляется. Она погружается в дрему, сладкую и густую. Ей снится что-то радушное и теплое, и между тем она все еще чувствует, как Тони гладит ее по волосам, расчесывает, прижимает ко лбу горячую ладонь. Пеппер плавает между сном и явью, одной половинкой еще здесь, в мире, где Тони не исправился и сам знает об этом. А другой — в будущем, в очевидном, предсказанном будущем, в которое Пеппер верит. Там она — миссис Старк, и ни одна девица больше не смеет мечтать о таком, она — мать его детей, она одна — самая важная, самая главная для него. Так будет. А пока лимузин медленно ползет по неспящим токийским улицам, впереди у Тони и Пеппер долгая ночь, потом утро, полное дел. Завтра Пеппер улетает в Париж, оттуда в Милан, и никогда не знает, где они встретятся снова. Возможно, Тони попросит ее не надевать платье под плащ, возможно, уговорит примерить наряд горничной. Пеппер скорее всего согласится.


End file.
